Mutant High
by KitsuneHitsugaya
Summary: In this TT and X-men evolution cross over we follow our favorite mutants and superheros through high school. With any good high school drama I have this listed as M for later uses of alchoal and sex. Maybe drugs. Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh don't give me that you so wanna go." The dark haired teen said rolling her eyes leaning against a few lockers staring and seemly talking to the open locker less than two inches from her face.

"Bite it Cara." The locker growled before slamming shut reveling a pale long haired brunette girl with a small stack of books in her hands.

The other girl, being only a tad shorter to her lighter haired counterpart pushed her body from the locker. Cara as she was formally addressed was rich in black and red plaid. She had a low cut black tee-shirt and a red plaid skirt with skulls adoring it and red plaid wrist bands with black leggings and a pair of converse.

The taller had a shorter shirt revealing a well toned stomach with a band name scrawled on her chest and torn up old blue jeans with converse as well. The taller had an array of rings on her fingers and her hair was bright with a few red streaks with dark, nearly black eyes unlike the dark haired girl who had a lighter green hazel type deal.

"Look all I'm sayin' is you got the goods to go and the goods to hold off if your boy toy won't take you right?" Cara said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Did I hear my title?" called a voice.

A lanky sliver haired teen was resting near a trash can with a smirk on his pale face.

"You? Oh no. We were talking about that hunky Lance guy I have on the side." The brunette said rolling her eyes with a smirk growing on her face when the boy pushed off the trash can and lip locked the girl.

"Better not." He growled as he pulled away sounding more like a mewl from a kitten then anything actually threatening.

"She was talking about that big spring dance coming up and Lance wants to go." Cara said elbowing her friend.

"Carmella," Pietro sighed half heartedly.

"I know, I know, you don't do dances." Carmella sighed walking away from the lanky boy with Cara on her right.

Pietro whizzed in front of her, "Hey now." He said, palms up in defense, "Do you really wanna go to this thing?"

Carmella glared at her boyfriend, "Forget it Pietro." She spat turning a sharp left.

The white blonde boy let out a frustrated shout, impatient as always he ran up to her and grabbed her arm tightly and turned her around to face him, "Just answer me."

"You'd better watch it bullet boy." Carmella glared, her dark eyes shining a brilliant, electric blue as she nodded to the music room on their left.

The boy quickly released his grip on the girl and stalked off grumbling. Carmella shook herself and headed to her chemistry class but her heavily dark friend took hold of her shoulder and spun her to look into her green hazel eyes.

"Don't make me watch that again." She said darkly.

"Pietro is a push over; he couldn't hurt me even if I let him." Carmella smiled a chuckle in her voice.

The two girls went their opposite ways, Cara to English and Carmella into Chemistry where she sat next to a grungy dark haired boy who was glaring at his text book.

"You know Lance glaring at it won't give you the answers." She said shrugging off her backpack.

"Well not all of us are as smart as you." Lance snorted flipping a page.

"Yeah, we can't all carry my level of greatness." Carmella said throwing her feet onto her desk causing a skate board to tumble out of a darker skinned boy with blonde hair's backpack.

"Hey watch it!" he shouted stuffing the board back into his bag.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry Evan." Carmella said pulling out her headphones and an IPod from her bag and crack it.

Only a few short moments later a hard punch on her left caused Carmella to stumble back to Earth from her music euphoria world she had cocooned herself into only brief moments before.

"What?" she hissed to Lance.

"Oh Ms. Colleens thank you for joining us today, I have your new lab partners today." The teacher said in an overly snarky voice.

Carmella turned off her IPod and stood up, "Well, all due respect I think Lance needs me, I help pull his grade you know." She said with a smile.

The teacher did not look pleased, "Victor Stone has been assigned to be Lance's partner, unless you think the top student in my class can't help him."

Carmella rolled her eyes as a big African American kid took her seat, he and Lance shook hands and started talking about the project.

"So who do I have the honor of working with?" Carmella said, acid lacing her words.

The teacher's glare was a cold as ice, "You are paired with Raven." He said waving over the grey skinned girl with purple hair in a dark blue shirt and a long black skirt.

The two sat awkwardly down the other girl's violet eyes staring off and away from her newly assigned partner.

"So about this-"

"Look, we aren't friends ok? This project does not open that door and after this project we remain on our non-speaking terms." Raven said in a mono tone glaring at the taller girl.

Carmella was shocked by the sudden outburst from the smaller girl, "Wow, well ok. I was gonna say that we should just get along for the month and pretend like nothing happened but um, yeah you got it."

The smaller blushed a faint pink, "Oh." The two sat awkwardly some more, "Ideas?"

"A small diagram of an atom, a speech and tasteful exit." Carmella said spinning a ring on her finger.

She heard a small giggle but when she raised her head the small framed Goth girl was straight faced as ever, "Sounds good. What element should we do?" Raven asked pulling a dark purple notebook from her bag.

"I like Cobalt." Carmella said sounding off handedly staring off into space.

"Why?" Raven inquired scribbling a few notes down.

Carmella shrugged still staring off, "It's blue."

Raven looked back up expecting the larger girl to be smirking or cracking a joke but she was still staring off into space twirling a ring around her finger. She was actually surprised that one of the most reckless, villains' mutants in the entire city could be down to Earth and quite. The bell rang before Raven could voice any other options; Carmella stood, swung her bag over her shoulder and held a hand to Raven.

"See ya." She said, with a small smile.

"Until the next time." Raven said shaking Carmella's hand.

The two parted and Carmella entered the hall seeing a familiar white blond boy with a sheepish smile crawling onto his pale face.

For half a moment Carmella was tempted to blow of the jerk but as he slid his hand into hers she could fight the smile spreading on her face.

"I'm sorry I got all upset." He said staring at his shoes.

Carmella chuckled, "I should be used to it by now." She said pulling him closer and pushing him into a doorway to steal a kiss.

"You really should." Pietro smirked kissing his girlfriend back.

"Um like, excuse us we have a class in there." Called a voice behind the two.

They turned to see a tall brunette girl with a pink sweater and jeans as well as a Goth girl with dark hair and a white streaked.

"Well excuse me kitten." Carmella snorted taking her books.

"Kitty." The preppy girl said reaching the door as Pietro slid by her.

"Whatever." Carmella said rolling her eyes and taking her boyfriend's hand.

The two exited the high school talking about party plans for the weekend when a taller guy with dark red hair and sun glasses bumped into Carmella resulting in her books tumbling to the ground. She bent down to get them and Pietro zipped over to the taller guy.

"Hey Summers you got something to my girl?" he glared forcing the man to look at the fallen books and Carmella gathering them up.

"Oh," he said and helped her scoop up her books, "I'm sorry, for your books." He said dusting her chemistry book off, "and that your boyfriend is a royal jerk." He muttered handing her the books.

"What was that, Summers?" Pietro growled, balling his fists.

"I said you're a royal jerk." Scott said crossing his arms and smirking at the shorter teen.

Pietro went to swing at Scott but Carmella caught his fist and knocked the sunglasses off his face.

"He's not worth it." Carmella uttered darkly and tossed the glasses to ground.

Pietro glared but went with his girlfriend in hand leaving the taller male feeling around for his sunglasses in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Well there is a lot more coming! I really hope you liked the first chapter! I'm trying to work out how long they should be. Please leave me a review of what you think! Thanks! And enjoy!

"Yo, hey so what we doing for dinner?" weaselly punk Todd croaked from the kitchen.

"Frog legs." Carmella growled working on her algebra homework

Fred laughed a few feet from her in an armchair with a huge sub sandwich, "Heh heh, that's a good one."

"Shove it Blob if I don't finish this my grade is gonna tank again." Carmella growled in frustration at her math book.

Lance swung over and took the seat next to the annoyed brunette girl with his bag on his shoulder, "Hey I got you a candy bar to relax your nerves." He smiled pulling free a 'Zero' bar and handing it to her.

"Oh bless you Lance." Carmella said shoving her books to the floor and snatching the candy before tearing the ripper off.

"So that Victor kid isn't so bad," Lance said sheepishly pulling his chemistry book out, "he wants to do a project and the major scientists."

"Well that's good then, something you can handle." Carmella said licking her fingers; the candy bar hadn't lasted a few minutes.

"Hey!" Toad said making his appearance from the kitchen, "What are we doing for eats?" he hopped over.

"I said frog legs." Carmella said tripping the annoying punk.

Lance and Blob let out loud, barking laughs as Toad tumbled to the floor and landed on his face. He sat up and glared at Carmella.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted at her.

Carmella threw her calculator at him at which he ducked leaving his head open as Carmella nailed him on his left temple with her foot, "Your annoying Toad."

"So glad to see all of you getting along." Called a female's voice from the doorway.

Leaning in the archway to the living room was a blue woman with red hair in a white qipao like dress with a skull belt.

Lance, Toad and Blob scrambled to their feet, "M-Mystique." They all stuttered as they bowed their heads to her.

Mystique looked pleased to see the males of the group bowing in her presents but scowled at Carmella who was paying her no attention and working out her math work.

"Ms. Colleens." She said in an annoyed tone of voice, hands on her hips.

"Yep." Carmella said simply, scrawling down some long formula.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" Mystique sauntered over to the teen.

"Looks like the wagon has been laid out, figured you didn't need another drooling fan." Carmella glared into her book and circled an answer.

Ok so it was no real secret that Mystique and Carmella didn't get along. Weather it was because they were the females trying to figure out who would claim the alpha female title or whether it was favoritism with Magneto neither female cared for the other and the only reason Carmella was in the brotherhood was because she was too powerful to ignore and Magneto had said there was no way to pass up the powerful duo terrorizing Gotham City.

"Well," Mystique growled and turned her gaze back to the males of the group, "Do you want a change to get back at the X-Men today?"

The boys got worked up, "Yeah!" "Let's go!" they started to get jumpy.

"What is the occasion this time? They cross your path?" Carmella smirked earning an ice cold glare from Mystique, the boys cowered a bit.

"There is an art exhibit and there are a few precious stones I'd like, the X-Men are bound to be there if it's reported to be mutant activity." Mystique said still glaring at the teen.

Carmella finished her work and closed her book, "So you want us to steal a few gems? Easy enough," Carmella stood up and brushed past the older female, "I'll just take Cara and be back in twenty."

"Hold it!" barked the older woman and the boys moved aside as she glided over to Carmella and took hold of her left arm, "The Titans are the ones guarding the exhibit, all off you need to go."

Carmella groaned earning a raised eyebrow from Mystique, "I have a big project due with Raven and I can't afford to cross with her right now."

"When is this project due?" Mystique asked for once she was showing actually concern for the younger female.

"Next month." Carmella asked breaking her arm from Mystique's grip.

Mystique shrugged, "The exhibit will be gone by then, just do this you'll have time to patch up with the Goth."

Carmella rolled her eyes, "Yeah that's real helpful like." She said then ran up the stairs to hers and Cara's room.

Her room and her roommates were separated by a folding screen. The room was large enough for two twin beds with enough to put the screen and the night stands. Carmella had a baby blue netting canopy dipping from the ceiling and gracing down to the large white head board with a chain line design spray painted onto it. Her bed had a light blue comforter with a little lightning bolt pattern and matching pillows. Carmella had the bed close to the window but Cara had the bed nearest the closest.

Cara's bed was red and black with black railing jutting out of the walls that held blood red curtains with little metal skulls hung on small chains rest against the curtains.

Cara looked up from the book she was reading, "What's up? Problems with the boss lady again?""

"She just pisses me off is all." Carmella growled sliding out of her shoes and pants.

"Shit, we got a job?" Cara said as Carmella headed to the closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Yeah, art exhibit, guarded by Titans." Carmella growled pulling her shirt off.

"Man, just when I got to the best part of my book." Cara sighed also undressing.

"Take it up with Mystique; she's a real sweetheart for that kind of stuff." Carmella laughed hollowly.

Carmella slid into a pair of shiny silver leggings with a tight white camisole and an ice blue loose tank top with a pair of gray strap on flats and an icy blue and white masquerade mask. While Cara changed into a feisty red and black skulled mini skirt with over the knee spiked heel books and a black crop top with a red tie mask with black sequins.

"So you don't think that your outfit is too much?" Carmella asked clipping a neon blue IPod to the waist band of her leggings.

"If you got it flaunt it." Cara said zipping up her left boot before standing.

"Well I'd try not to flaunt that much, your boob is about to pop out there." Carmella snickered plugging her headphones in.

Cara blushed and tied her shirt tighter, "Shut up!" he squawked at her friend.

"Hey I warned ya doll face." Carmella laughed, ducking as shoe came inches from her face.

Carmella laughed some more as she jogged down the stairs angry curses from Cara following her.

At the bottom of the stairs the boys were waiting even Pietro decided to make an appearance at the foot of the stairs waiting for the girls.

"I take it now you're ready." Mystique said from the living room doorway watching the small group.

"Yeah it takes time to look his good." Carmella said flicking a lock of dark hair back.

"I'll say." Pietro seconded earning a kiss from his girlfriend.

"You'd better get going." Mystique said holding the door for the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Hello! I do hope you are enjoying the unfolding tale as it goes. I am working on the next chapter which will give a special look into Carmella and Cara. I hope you'll return!

WwWwWwWwWwW

"Man this is boring." Beast Boy groaned from the roof of the museum.

"Perhaps we can partake in the game of spying eyes." Starfire said in her cheery voice, hovering a few feet from Beast Boy.

"What are you taking about Star?" BB called looking up at the floating alien.

"She probably means 'I Spy'." Cyborg buzzed through the communicator.

"Indeed! The game of spying with little eyes!" Starfire clapped happily.

Beast Boy let out a laugh at Star's antics but both suddenly turned at the feeling of another presents.

"Hm, I'll go first." Sound Bite smirked.

"I spy with my little eye," Black Rose called, sitting on the opposite side of the roof.

"Something green." Sound Bite said turning on her IPod.

Suddenly a song started to play loudly, a heavy bass pumped though the air and the sound of a synthesizer laced in. Then without of warning the air around Sound Bite seemed to condense and a blue flame like energy formed in her hands and molded themselves into chakrams and she threw both in a slightly curved motion. Both of the energy weapons hit the Titans; one hitting Beast Boy in the right side of his body and hitting Starfire on her left.

"Is it too lame Titans covered in grass stains?" Black Rose laughed watching both shocked teens plummet to the ground.

"Ding ding ding! Winner!" Sound Bite shouted before blasting a huge hole in the roof to the museum exhibit below.

The two jumped down the new skylight to find the rest of the Titans in battle mode and with an internal groan Sound Bite saw Raven who look exceedingly pissed off.

"Leave now." Robin threatened pulling out his metal rod thingy.

"Woo big scary bird boy has a pipe." Sound Bite mocked and a large blue energy ball thinned itself out into a similar staff shape, "I have one too." She smirked.

"Don't bang him up too bad; he's got a cute face under that mask." Black Rose winked and ran off.

"Hey get back here!" Cyborg called trying to chase the super speed mutant.

Sound Bite charged at Robin with the energy pipe ready to swing when a huge wall of black shaped between the two combatants. Both took a step backwards and saw the hooded girl hovering above them.

"This is pointless, they are the distraction." Raven said in her monotone but Sound Bite could hear just a tint of anger.

As if on cue the floor of the museum started to shake and rock as if the plates in the earth had minds of their own, then a flash of teal and white whizzed by knocked Robin over rather forcefully and a sliming green tongue pulled Raven down by her ankle.

"No one messes with my girl there bird boy." Quick Sliver hissed.

Sound Bite smiled and turned up her IPod again, "That's sweet but we have work to do." She said turning her attention to the glass cases guarding the gems.

With a loud bass beat an energy wave left her and shattered the glass at once. Raven was having a hard enough time trying to deal with Toad and Avalanche while every time Robin went stand Quick Sliver would shove him to the floor or doge his attacks.

"Now I think that's enough out of you." Called a thick southern accent and Sound Bite turned to see the X-Men had arrived, Rogue, Cyclops, Night crawler, and Jean Grey.

"Now they didn't even pull out the full wagon for us." Sound Bite mocked shoving gems into a pouch.

"You'd be surprised how many of us showed up." Shadow Cat said melting through the wall on Sound Bite's left.

Startled Sound Bite blasted her in the face with that blue energy and the other X-Men sprung into action. Jean tried to lift Sound Bite off the floor but Blob lifted her easily as Cyclops blasted Quick Sliver away from Robin. And with this the Brotherhood decided it would be best to leave, or at least Sound Bite was making a hasty retreat. She was able to make it to the roof when a puff of dark smoke nearly knocked her over.

"I think those belong to the museum." Night crawler said in his German accent less than an inch from the musical mutant.  
>"Aw come on cutie just let me off with a warning." Sound Bite winked and blew him a kiss.<p>

She blew a bright blue heart towards him and when it got close it blew up in his face blasting him off the roof. And she made her escape with Black Rose quickly followed in her coat tails.


	4. Chapter 4

"So boned." Carmella groaned from her bed, flipping a bright blue ring in the air.

Cara was laying on her bed reading, "It could be worse." She shrugged.

"Ten to one I get cursed sometime during the day." Carmella said sliding the ring on her finger and gazing at it.

"At least it felt like old times." Cara mused with a smile as she closed her book.

Carmella chuckled, "Yeah, old times."

_Now kid you have to do whatever I say got it and keep that smile!_

_You got it Mr. J!_

Carmella and Cara went way back, back so far they were enemies. Sometime around Batman taking on Robin a few of the villains began to get a little jealous of the boy wonder. They wanted wards of their own, to teach the ways of the trade. Carmella had been left at a fire station a month after she was born and was pretty much the prankster of her orphanage naturally as she grew her pranks got more and more pronounced. One night after another successfully escaping her prison she popped fire cracked fire crackers as she walked along the street and pick pocketing strangers.

"_One candy bar!"_

"_Where'd you get this money kid?" the guy behind the counter asked._

"_Just gimme my candy!" The young Carmella pouted._

"_There you are darling!" called a lady that scooped up little Carmella._

"_You this kid's mother?" the guy asked eyeing the woman._

"_No," she said with a smile reveling she was the one and only Harlequin, "But I want all the money in your resister and a candy bar."_

_The guy went pale and a moment later the Joker himself walked in with a bomb of joker gas, "You heard the lady all the money and a candy bar for the tike." He said patting Carmella's head. _

From that day on Carmella was never too far from crime or Joker, Quinn or the puppies. She learned all the tricks of the trade and when her mutant powers came in her foster crime family only accepted her more.

Meanwhile during this childhood Cara's was happening across town in a more upper class neighborhood Cara was given up when she was born as well. In a nicer orphanage she walked to a Catholic preschool everyday with a small group of girls but she was sneak a can of tuna to fed the alley cats by the school.

One Sunday Cara had stayed late, being the little darling she was helping set up for a sermon the priest trusted the small girl to walk the block to the orphanage and sent her on her way. The young girl cracked the tuna can open and ran the lid along the wall to signal the cats. She smiled stroking the cats as they ate went suddenly a woman swung down from a building and ran down the alley but stopped at seeing the young child.

"_Ah, so you're the one feeding the cats." She purred coming closer._

_Cara backed away in fear of the oncoming woman but she laughed and held her hands up in defense and coming into the light reveling herself as Cat woman. _

"_I've been wondering." She said petting one of the cats, "What's your name sweetheart?"_

"_C-Cara." The little girl said feeling a bit braver that this woman wasn't going to hurt her._

"_What's your last name?" Cat Woman asked holding out her hand._

"_I," Cara looked saddened, "I don't have one."_

Cat Woman felt a ping of sorrow in her heart for the small girl realizing she was an orphan. The older woman walked the small girl home and the next day arrived to formally adopt her. Cat Woman took wonderful care of her adopted daughter and taught her all the gymnastics that she knew and then as she grew the super speed was just a bonus.

Now the girls grew up in opposite ways but mainly concerned themselves with crime. Stealing, conniving were bread and butter mainly for Carmella but Cara got her fill as well. They (because of their mutant powers) were always one step ahead of the others but this also had its own problems. The two fought all the time, costing the job or would beat each other so bad that the adults would handle it with a few wars of their own.

One night Carmella had cased a bank for weeks and made her move only to half way into the safe and be attacked by the speed freak mutant.

"_This is mine! I've been on this place for weeks!" Carmella said swinging at the girl._

"_Yeah right amateur hour!" Cara said ducking and tackling the other girl._

"_Well looks like they can just fight themselves Batman." Robin called out._

_Both girls stopped bickering and Cara blushed dark red. Carmella knew from past experience that if Batman was around that means she'd be sent away. She nudged Cara._

"_Look, we don't like each other but we gotta get out of here. Team?" She asked holding out her hand._

_Cara looked shocked but shook Carmella's hand, "You got it."_

Not long after that the two ran hell together, every case was a duel job and when Mystique and Magneto rolled into town at hearing of the two powerful mutants in Gotham it was hard but the crime families had to let their little jail birds fly free.

Now the two were almost always together and planed on keeping the duo strong.

A soft knock broke the two from their blast from the past.

"Come in!" Cara shouted towards the door.

Pietro opened the door slowly and waved at Carmella, "Can you come here please?" he asked her softly.

Cara glared at the white blonde boy as her friend stood up. Carmella crossed the thresh hold and the door slammed shut.

"What did you want-"Carmella started only to be slammed against a wall.

"Why did you do that?" Pietro growled dangerously.

"Do what you crazy ass?" she shouted trying to break free of the iron grip her boyfriend had her in.

"You blew a kiss to that blue freak!" Pietro shouted back and slammed the girl into the wall again, "And don't deny it!"

"Get off me Pietro!" she screamed trying to get her boyfriend off of her.

Just as Pietro was about to hit her Lance grabbed his wrist and Cara slugged him in the face. Carmella fell to the floor, her knees pulled up to chest.

"What's going on up here?" Mystique called as she climbed the stairs.

When she saw the scene; Pietro getting up with a bruise beginning to form on his face, Lance holding Cara back from the injured teen and Carmella curled up with her eyes wide Mystique went into action.

"All of you go back to your rooms! And you," she said turning her furry to the injured boy, "Are coming with me right now." And she lifted him by his shirt collar.

Lance had to hold Cara back until Mystique had fully dragged Pietro down stairs and Blob helped Carmella to her feet.

"You ok?" he asked rather concerned.

"I-I'm o-ok I think." Carmella said shaking as Blob led her into her room.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Cara screamed bashing her fists into Lance's chest and trying to get him out of her way.

"Cara, Cara calm down Carmella's ok, just breath." He said holding the smaller girl by her arms and trying to get her to look him in the eyes.

"NO! I'm going to kill him!" Cara screeched still trying to get Lance off of her, "Let me go!"

"Now you know I can't do that." Lance said sternly as much as he loved the girls like family he didn't want Cara to do something stupid.

Since he was bigger than the dark haired girl he pulled her into an almost bone crunching hug and just held her until she no longer cussed or squirmed. Cara sighed and hugged Lance back and sniffled sadly.

"Hey now, no tears." He laughed lightly pulling back from Cara to see tears flowing from her green-hazel eyes.

Lance wiped her eye and pushed her into her room to go comfort Carmella as Blob exited the room. He closed the door but held onto the handle so tightly his knuckles where white.

"Lance?" Blob said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He just doesn't get it," Lance growled, starting to bend the metal door knob, "He doesn't understand what a good thing he has with her."

Blob pulled him from the door and told him to cool off. Lance head out but not before shoving his fist through a wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyo guys! Just so you know I would really like your reviews! So, I still hope I am doing the idea justice and well here we go. We'll also look at the budding friendship between Raven and Carmella.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

"Just so you know I'm going to kill your boyfriend." Cara said angrily pacing back and forth in their room.

Carmella said nothing she just had herself curled up and was wide eyed. The normally cocky demeanor was wiped clean in her new state of horror. Cara sighed and sat next to her friend.

"Carmella," She said softly touching her friend's shoulder.

Carmella automatically flinched from the light touch and Cara withdrew her hand.

"What is with you Car?" Cara said trying to draw her friend back to reality.

Carmella turned to look at Cara, huge tears in her eyes, "T-This isn't the first time." She said, voice cracking.

Cara's eyes went wide in shock and she shot off the bed, "ARE YOU TELLING ME HE'S HIT YOU BEFORE?" she roared in anger.

Carmella sadly nodded and lifted up her shirt to reveal a trio of large bruises on her sides and stomach. Upon further inspection she also revealed a large healing cut in her shoulder.

"H-He says he loves me." Carmella said finally crying as expected.

Cara felt a mixture of hatred, pity and nausea as she saw her best friend; her role model break down in tears.

Cara climbed onto the bed and held her friend close trying to calm her down. She did her best to hush her and calm her nerves. Somewhere between the crying and hushing Carmella had fallen asleep and Cara tucked her in before leaving the room to see Lance leaning right outside the room across the hall.

"She ok?" he said in a careful tone.

"She's fast asleep in there but she's far from ok." Cara said holding her head in her hands.

Lance crossed the small distance between them and hugged the small dark haired girl. Cara hugged him back and for a few moments the two just stood embracing but Cara could feel Lance shaking.

"L-Lance?" Cara said trying to pull away, "A-Are you ok?"

Lance held tighter onto Cara, "I just don't feel in control right now," he answered still in a very careful voice, everything he seemed to be doing was trying to carefully control himself.

Cara just accepted this and just let Lance hold onto her. She felt a little better knowing he was using her to try and calm himself.

"S-She took him to see his father." Lance said after a few moments which startled Cara, "That's his punishment, _seeing his father_." He hissed bitterly.

"Lance, I doubt his father isn't going to take this seriously, I mean-"

"But that's all he's getting!" Lance shouted gripping Cara tighter which made her wince and she noted the slight rumble that rocked the house.

"L-Lance, listen to me." Cara said pulling back and looking at him, "If by some crazy twist of fate he doesn't do anything you and I can kill him."

Lance looked stunned at Cara's proposal, "J-Just like that?"

Cara nodded, an evil glint in her eyes, "Just like that."

Lance shook his head and walked into Carmella's room, "I'm going to check on her." He said simply.

Cara smiled and headed to the kitchen, her work was done. As much as she wanted to kill that bastard for hurting her best friend she knew Lance couldn't, it just wasn't in him to do so and once she suggested killing Pietro he would regain his senses again.

Cara got herself some water and sighed once she sat down at the table. What was she going to do? Her best friend was the greatest in the world, so strong and independent when they were in Gotham. How had she missed it? Carmella was still as bold as ever but as she dated Pietro a part of her kind of chipped away, now looking back Cara could see the signs. She flinched when he shouted, only stood up to him around other people, and wouldn't argue with him on anything.

Cara finished her water, washed out the glass and crashed onto the couch. He had been hitting her. Just that thought made Cara want to throw up. Sure Carmella could be a pain but Cara couldn't see anyone mad enough to actually hit her. Cara shut her eyes for a moment.

"Hey, hey… GET UP!"

Cara sat upright on the couch Toad less than a foot from her and she covered her nose.

"Damn Todd! Take a freaking shower you smell like a zoo!" she shouted and got off the couch.

"Go get dressed," Lance said biting into a toasty cake, "Mystique wants us at school, she already called Carmella off so she can heal up." He said and shoved a few books in his bag.

"Ok, is she-"Cara started up the stairs.

Carmella was at the top of the stairs still in her clothes, eyes blood shot and hair a mess, "Awake."

Cara felt her stomach turn to a rock as she saw her friend, she ran up the stairs and hugged her tightly, "Oh Car I'm so sorry. I should have helped you; I should have seen the signs!"

Carmella laughed lightly and hugged her friend back, "Relax, I wasn't helping myself." She said then pushed Cara up the stairs, "Go get dressed." She said with a sniffle.

Cara was reluctant but headed up the stairs. She threw on a long sleeved black shirt and a plaid corset with a red plaid mini skirt and her converse.

She jogged down the stairs to see Lance patting Carmella on the shoulder while she drank some hot tea. Cara smiled and hugged her friend from behind earning her a frightened wince but then a weak chuckle.

"You scared me." Carmella said turning to look at her best friend.

Cara noticed the tired look in her face and the shadows under her eyes; she merely patted her friend on the back and followed Lance to the car.

Carmella smiled at her friends as they left. Then stood, she felt like she was breaking as her bones popped and cracked. She sighed and put the tea mug in the sink. She headed stiffly up the stairs to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror seeing that she looked like hell. Eyes blood shot, hair disheveled, clothes a wreck. She pulled her shirt over her head, in her bra she winced at her own image looking back at her. Huge black and blue marked riddled her body; some were healing only to be covered up again by the dark purple stains on her skin.

She shed the rest of her clothes and climbed in to the shower. She took a step back as she turned on the water so she wasn't blasted with ice water, then after a few moments she let the warm water wash over her. She felt some of her muscles relax in the warm water, she let out a sigh of relieve as she felt the chinks in her body unwind. She washed off and grabbed a towel then climbed out of the shower only to reach the hall way and hear someone knocking.

She growled and walked to the front door, a blaze burning under her skin she slid between the door and wall, "Who the hell is it?"

"It's Raven." Came a monotone voice from in front of the door.

"What?" Carmella asked opening the door forgetting she was in a towel.

Raven looked away; she was in a long black coat, purple jeans and a skull tee-shirt with her dark blue backpack on, "May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah sure, come on in." Carmella said in her confused state and let the Goth girl in.

Raven walked in and looked around with a disgusted look on her face, "You live here?"

"Living with guys is a pain." Carmella shrugged and headed for the stairs.

"I can see." Raven said pointing out one of the bruises on Carmella's outer right thigh.

Carmella gripped the handle tightly and stood there a moment, debating what to say.

Raven picked up on the aura around the other girl, her brow furrowed, "What happened?" she asked her tone giving her away.

"I fell." Carmella said simply and ran up the stairs before she could be questioned again.

Carmella stayed in her room a moment to catch her breath then threw on some underwear; a pair of beaten up sweats and a tank top before jogging back down the stairs.

Raven had a place cleared off on the couch and had paper shattered around her, she looked up and glared at Carmella, "Fall on your shoulder too?" she asked pointed at a bruise on her left shoulder.

Carmella rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Raven took the hint, "I have a free period, I figured you'd want an update." She said handing Carmella a paper.

Carmella plopped down in a chair looking at a small scale diagram of cobalt with a few basic notes on it, "We should find some interesting facts on it; teachers eat that crap up."

Raven nodded and took a few notes, "Like who discovered it?"

"Yeah," Carmella said handing back the paper, "When and why it was named cobalt."

"That's a good idea." Raven said taking the papers and putting them back in her bag.

"Hungry?" Carmella asked heading to the kitchen.

"No, I'm meeting a few friends soon." Raven said putting her bag back on.

"Oh, well I'll see you out." Carmella said walking with Raven to the door.

The two walked silently and when Carmella opened the door and held it open for Raven, Raven stopped just a foot or so away from the door.

"It was your boyfriend wasn't it?" she called over her shoulder.

Carmella chuckled and said, "All but this one," she said getting Raven to turn to see Carmella said pointing to her shoulder, "Lance doesn't know his own strength."

Raven smiled sadly at the other teen, "See you at school tomorrow?"

Carmella shrugged, "Yeah, I'll be there."

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM

Well I hope you liked it! Next chapter I'm gonna focus on more romance and teen angst. Loves! Until the next we meet oh readers.


End file.
